


Treasures

by cutelittlekitty



Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNAngel - Freeform, Ficlet, M/M, drabble-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14339553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutelittlekitty/pseuds/cutelittlekitty
Summary: Can Daisuke find Satoshi's greatest treasure?





	Treasures

**Author's Note:**

> ~~slightly~~ a few hundred over the word limit for an official drabble, but hey, you can't beat 420! this was also written years ago, and ~~I only have one more completed fanfic from back then to post.~~ the only other fanfic I have from back then is chapter 1 of I-don't-remember-what-I-was-going-to-do, so I won't post that one unless I get around to finishing it (which would require watching yami no matsui again when I have time, which I wouldn't mind doing :D ) everything else is either co-authored irc roleplay fanfics which I don't think i'll be posting here, or original stuffs, some of which I will post here.

Daisuke glanced right and left down the moonlit hallway, then turned back to the challenge before him. For half an hour he’d been working on the lock with no luck. He thought back to when Satoshi-kun had been showing him his house and had paused at this door. “Behind this door lies my second greatest treasure. But don’t bother snooping, the lock is unpickable, even for you” he’d said. It seemed true. There were no electronic locks, and the doorframe made it impossible to slide a card in to jimmy it open. Patiently, Daisuke had worked at the lock until he’d heard a satisfying click, but when he’d tried to open the door, the knob had still refused to turn. Frustrated, the redhead kicked the door then blinked as it swung open on silent hinges.

Surprised, he glanced around the room. It contained nothing but a bed on the far wall, and an easel standing in the center of the room. He stepped inside to look more closely at the drawing on the easel. Recognition dawned as he noted the creases in the paper, the sketchy lines that he’d been unsatisfied with. It was a drawing he’d done himself, one of Satoshi-kun which he’d crumpled up and thrown away immediately after drawing it. At the time, he hadn’t understood why he was so drawn to the silver haired boy.

“Took you long enough.” Daisuke jumped and turned around at the sound of Satoshi’s voice behind him. The other boy was pushing the door closed from where he’d been standing behind it. “I told you the lock couldn’t be picked. And now my two greatest treasures are in this room.”

Daisuke blinked. “The lock was just for show. I only had to push the door hard to open it, right?”

Satoshi nodded. “I don’t want to hold my treasures too tightly or they may lose their exuberance. Though I’d like to wrap my arms around one of my treasures right now” he added, looking pointedly at the bed.

“Umm… don’t get a paper cut?” Daisuke murmured, blushing. With a chuckle, Satoshi pushed off from the door and went to the redhead, wrapping him in his arms. Daisuke hesitantly slid his arms around the other boy’s waist, tilting his head upward as warm lips pressed themselves over his. “It’s ok if you hold me tightly once in a while” he said softly as the kiss broke.

“I’ll keep that in mind” Satoshi replied as he guided his greatest treasure toward the bed.


End file.
